


A New Kind of Touch

by RubyQuinn



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Body Worship, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Max feeling guilty, Max has sensitive ears, Max having to give 'The Talk', Mildly Dubious Consent, Scars, Uninformed Consent, and having a panic attack, eventual resolve into enthusiastic consent, mild puns involving bodily fluids, nux cumming in his pants, post-apocalyptic handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:25:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4495293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyQuinn/pseuds/RubyQuinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max's nighttime cuddle session with Nux escalates into something more, but nothing like that has ever happened to the War Boy before.  It's up to Max to explain... and demonstrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt from the kinkmeme:
> 
> http://madmaxkink.dreamwidth.org/450.html?thread=548290#cmt548290
> 
> "Nux/any, first orgasm, Nux is really freaked out over orgasms
> 
> Nux and any character of your choosing are close or cuddling and some touching happens. Nux has an orgasm and is really freaked out about it and thinks something is incredibly wrong with him, that the other character hurt him, or is he sick, wtf just happened? 
> 
> Other character has to explain to Nux what an orgasm is, and Nux is still very skeptical. Other character either masturbates themselves and let's Nux watch, or guides a consenting Nux's hands to them to make themself come to show Nux that it's quite normal."
> 
> Slight dub-con warning for misunderstanding/uninformed consent (per prompt. It's touched on in this chapter and will be explored more next chapter. Eventual resolve into enthusiastic consent.)

Max was nearly asleep when the sound of steps on the stairs roused him. Jerking upright, his weapon was drawn and trained on the open archway in less than three seconds. _Slow._

He was met with grease-stained palms, held up in surrender, bookending a sheepish grin. Max relaxed, lowering the weapon as Nux walked into the firelight.

They were standing on a small, rail-lined ledge, an outcropping of rock on the walls of the Citadel. There were many like it covering the great rock towers, acting as sentry posts marked by small fires. This one was Max's preferred spot, overlooking the desert to the South where he could easily spot approaching parties from Gas Town. Not that there were any threats from them lately; Furiosa had negotiated the treaties well after coming into her new regime. But Max had picked this ledge in particular because it came off of the staircase that lead to the chambers where Furiosa and the Wives (now the "Sisters") slept. It felt right, somehow, like he was guarding them.

He knew the others (with the exception, perhaps, of Furiosa) didn't really understand why he preferred the ledge to one of the many rooms the fortress had to offer. In truth, he didn't want to give the impression he'd be staying for very long. He came and went; days, weeks at a time. Though lately some of those weeks were turning into months in favor of the Citadel, while the nomadic lifestyle slowly lost its appeal and its purpose. 

"Didn't mean to startle you," Nux offered, shrugging.

Max scoffed. His reaction time had been shoddy. Furiosa would have pointed it out if she'd seen.

"Mind if I sit?"

Max shrugged his consent, settling back into his spot. They often did this when he stayed here, all of them. Sometimes one at a time, sometimes several at once, but whenever he stayed he'd end up with visitors. Like they didn't want him to forget what they'd gone through together. 

As if he'd forget. Why else would he keep coming back?

Capable would always update him on what he'd missed at the Citadel; improvements being made, how the inhabitants were adjusting to Furiosa's new rules. Toast would tell him about the treaties, what the War Boys were doing to maintain and defend their territories. The Dag would tell him all about the garden, and Cheedo would usually try and cook something for him with the produce (the few cook books the Imorten had hoarded in the Vault were ill-matched to cope with the state of the Citadel's kitchens, but it was getting closer to edible each time). Then she'd update him on the state of the Pups; it turned out she had a soft spot for kids and had become some sort of matron figure, along with several Milk Mother's and other women from around the Citadel. Furiosa would usually just sit with him in companionable silence.

Nux would usually talk about anything and everything that came to his mind, until exhaustion caught up with him and he'd curl up against Max's side and sleep through the night. The first time it had happened, Max had stiffened uncomfortably before Nux apologized; "Sorry, I know you usually like some space. Only, it's kinda cold out here. That, and I sleep better if I'm close to someone. Keeps Larry and Barry quiet, mostly." That was all it took for Max to concede, pulling the younger man into his arms.

Tonight followed the same pattern. After talking for close to an hour about the latest upgrades to the best cars in Furiosa's fleet, Nux yawned and stretched his shoulders, before giving Max a hopeful smile.

"D'ya mind?"

Max pursed his lips, as if considering it, before finally he nodded, smirking fondly and giving the Boy's shaved head an affectionate ruffle before leaning back against the rock face. Nux eagerly settled in next to him, pressing his back against Max's side, sliding down until he could rest his head against his shoulder. He sighed happily as he nestled in.

It felt right, somehow. 

Max shifted, his left hand settling low on Nux's bare back. Absentmindedly, he began rubbing circles into the skin, hardly noticing until Nux made a small noise like a moan. He paused, until the Boy merely nuzzled closer to him with a soft smile on scarred lips. 

Those scars drew his attention. Most of the War Boys had some kind of scars, whether old battle wounds or self inflicted decorations, but few were as extensive as the ones Nux had undertaken. Back Before, when Nux had looked to Joe for something to believe in, Max supposed it must've been an important mark of his dedication to the cause.

He wondered if Nux had been the one to do the scarring himself. He'd never bothered to ask. To be fair, he'd never bothered to observe them so closely. Nux was Nux, and he hardly noticed the scars for the person they decorated anymore. At least until now, when he was actually looking. 

And now that he was, he had to admit the kid wasn't too bad to look at, scars and all. No wonder the Sisters warmed up to him so fast. It was strange to realize that Nux had never taken advantage of that attraction; as far as Max could tell, Nux had never dallied with any of the girls. Max never understood why. After all, he could've sworn there was something going on between Nux and Capable during their first adventure, but time had shown him they were just friends. Perhaps Nux just wasn't built for that kind of attraction, or at least not towards the women. Or perhaps he just respected them too much to make a move.

Glancing down, Max reasoned that Nux probably hadn't done the V8 on his chest himself; it was too big, and the wrong angle to be able to achieve such detail. But the ones on his face, perhaps. The twin scars highlighting his skeletal cheeks, those could easily have been nicked there with his own blade. Maybe they were from some kind of accident; as he looked again, the marks matched up with the ghost of a once broken nose, in the shape of what was probably a pair of goggles. Or both, he though. A pair of cuts to highlight a bruise before it could fully heal. His eyes focused on the Boy's left cheek, the scar too bumpy to be from just a deep bruise. Yes, there had to have been a cut.

On impulse, Max reached across, pressing his right thumb along the silver, raised skin.

The Boy's breath hitched, and Max froze, afraid he'd crossed a line, as Nux turned to look at him. Why had he even done that? He waited a beat, but noticed he wasn't pulling away. When he dared to look, wide, blue eyes were meeting his with a kind of excited curiosity. 

Startled, he started to pull his hand away, but Nux protested. "You don’t have to stop."

Max hesitated, unsure what had even possessed him to start touching Nux's face. What was he thinking? Sure, the kid was fairly tactile himself, but randomly caressing his face like this might've been going too far. "Is this… hmmm," he cleared his throat eyes darting uncertainly away and then back to connect with Nux. "Is this okay?"

Nux's pink tongue darted across serrated lips, and he nodded encouragingly. "Yeah, it… feels good."

Max returned the nod, reassured, and rubbed his thumb once more over the scar, watching Nux's mouth twitch into an amiable smile. Such a simple thing, just a gentle touch. He tried not to think about it being such a rare thing. About the not-so-gentle touches Nux was no doubt accustomed to, before, a life evidenced by the very decorations beneath his fingers now. 

No. Best not to think of that.

That smile drew his fingers right to it, running across those bumps and feeling Nux's warm exhale, as warm as blue eyes meeting his. 

Nux, apparently inspired by Max's actions, lifted his own hands to touch Max's generous pink lips. The older man sighed, eyes fluttering closed as something inside him stirred; A spark, a fire he hadn't felt in a long time. A spark reflected in blue as he looked back up at Nux.

Oh.

He felt the tug of facial muscles as Nux smiled encouragingly. "I like that. I like when you touch me."

Max broke eye contact, and it was all he could do to give a non-commital grunt about the statement.

"You can keep touching me," Nux said. "If you want," he added, looking shy, as if already convinced Max would pull away. 

A muscle twitched in Max's cheek, and he moved both hands up to cup Nux's jaw. He did want. It felt so easy to want this from Nux, and here he was, offering it. He looked back into blue eyes with warm green ones, and nodded. If Nux wanted this, the way he did, he was willing to see it through.

He lifted his thumbs, placing them gently on the bridge of his nose and sweeping down to trace the length of the scar, back up again over his cheekbones. Blue eyes darkened before fluttering shut, as Max traced his jaw back down to his chin.

Next, he pulled his fingers down over the smooth skin of Nux's neck. It was just like the rest of him; thin and pale, but all solid, wiry muscle under the skin. Down to his shoulder, where his right fingers reached those bumps with the cutesy names. Max frowned. He didn't like those bumps, even if they had stopped growing with the help of healthier living. They were still just sitting there, their little smiley tattoos looking less friendly and more like a dark threat, waiting to return.

Max realized he'd stopped moving and was just glaring at those little lumps. He glanced up to see that Nux was watching, looking nervous, and decided to correct his mistake. He didn't want Nux to think anything was wrong about him, so he drew his pointer finger in a circle, first around Larry, then Barry. 

Nux sighed as his fingers settled at the cup of his collarbone, sitting just above the next mesmerizing panel of flesh; the carved V8 scar on Nux's chest. 

He marveled at it for a moment, at what that process must have been like. Certainly bloody, painful; the War Boys must've loved it. He ran his digits back and forth over the panel of ribbed skin at the top of the intricate scar. This close, he could see every detail in the firelight. Dozens of parallel gashes in each little line where the scar was reopened, once and again, to finally heal into this masterpiece of skin and gristle. _I cut, I heal, I cut again._ It seemed like something they'd say.

He traced further along the edges, over valves and tubes and cylinders, following the maze of devotion with his fingertips. Every breech onto a new section yielded appreciative sighs or sharp gasps from the Boy they belonged to. Max watched him carefully. He looked… unfocused. Lost.

"You'll… tell me, if I should stop, yeah?"

"I, yeah," Nux assured. "I mean, it feels funny, but not bad. Kind of… sparkly. Shimmery. Right here," Nux gestured to his abdomen, frowning up at Max, looking for some kind of reassurance. "Is that… normal? Is that okay?" 

Max's eyes glinted in the low light with what, on anyone else, might seem like a grimace, but his friends would recognize as his smile. His thick lips only twitched slightly to imitate the gesture. "Butterflies in your stomach?"

"The hell is a _'flubber-tie'_?"

"Just an expression." That time there was definitely a smile. "Just relax."

The Boy nodded, leaning back against the rock. His eyes fell closed with a contented sigh as Max traced the outlines of cylinders in a 'V' down to the gear-shaped crankshaft of his solar plexus. 

Max grunted thoughtfully, tracing round and round the shape, lingering there for a moment. Then he laid his palms flat and smoothed them back up across the textured skin, earning a loud gasp when his thumbs brushed over pert nipples marking an edge to the design. From the corner of his eye, he noticed Nux's hips thrusting, the teasing touch obviously causing a reaction in the younger man. He could see the fabric straining from it, twitching slightly as he teased those two pink buds.

"Wh- ohh," Nux gasped, gaping up at Max. "Aah- oh!"

Green eyes widened as it struck him that the Boy was so close to release. He hadn't been sure this touching would even go that far, but he certainly hadn't expected it so soon. Taking his cue, Max moved one hand down to cup gently over Nux's canvas covered erection, giving just enough friction to-

"Oo-ooohh!" Nux crowed with his release, and Max worried for a moment he'd attract attention. He glanced at the doorway, but it was quiet on the stairs. " _Glory_ \- aaah!" Nux panted heavily as he went limp against the rock wall, chest heaving.

Max smiled- it was easy to do around the Boy. Big, blue eyes locked with his and he tried to look reassuring. There was nothing to be embarrassed about- sure, it had been quick- he'd hardly even done anything- but if it felt good, that's all that mattered. Maybe next time ( _next time_ , his mind buzzed at that possibility) he'd last longer.

"S'okay," he tried to assure him, "I-" But the thought died when he registered the look of sheer panic on the gaunt, pale face. 

_Uh-oh._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried for some humor in this chapter (mostly because Max having to give anyone the sex talk is hilarious- just go read that "Mad Max kinkshames" fill on the kinkmeme) but idk if it comes across.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Previously:_
> 
> _"Oo-ooohh!" Nux crowed with his release, and Max worried for a moment he'd attract attention. He glanced at the doorway, but it was quiet on the stairs. "Glory- aaah!" Nux panted heavily as he went limp against the rock wall, chest heaving._
> 
> _Max smiled- it was easy to do around the Boy. Big, blue eyes locked with his and he tried to look reassuring. There was nothing to be embarrassed about- sure, it had been quick- he'd hardly even done anything- but if it felt good, that's all that mattered. Maybe next time (next time, his mind buzzed at that possibility) he'd last longer._
> 
> _"S'okay," he tried to assure him, "I-" But the thought died when he registered the look of sheer panic on the gaunt, pale face._
> 
> _Uh-oh._  
>  \-----

"I… what just…" Nux whimpered pathetically, looking terrified and curling in on himself.

"Nux? It's okay," he tried to soothe him. "That was quick, yeah, but as long as it felt-"

"You!" Nux pointed accusingly at him, and Max jerked. "You put 'bufferlies' in me! In my stomach! You said so!"

"I- _What?_ ," he scoffed. "That's not- that's just a phrase." This was weird. The Boy's behavior was starting to scare him, real panic behind those wide eyes.

"You did- what did you?" Nux's eyebrows twisted in confusion. He looked… hurt. Did Max hurt him? Did he-

Max whined as he realized, and shrunk back. _Oh no._

"I didn't mean to- no- what? I thought- I thought you _wanted_ this," Max said, looking pained. He screwed up. He really screwed up. Nux had come to him as a friend and he had turned it into something else. He'd _molested_ him, misread the whole thing. How could he do this? How could he take advantage of this kid? _Monster. Isolate. Feral._ He whimpered. "I thought you wanted…"

"I want-… I mean," Nux shook his head, looking lost. "Yeah, that felt good, the touching, and the… I liked that part, but… what did you _do_ to me? W-what did _I_ do?"

"Nux, I'm sorry," Max asserted honestly. "You… said it was okay," he whispered, now honestly confused. "Right? You _did_." He _had_ asked, hadn't he? He knew he had. More than once. And Nux was willing- _had been_ willing- so where had he gone wrong? What signal had he missed? 

"I did- it was! But what… what's wrong with me? What happened? I…" Nux frowned, looking down at shaking hands, before moving them to fumble with the button of his cargo pants.

Max, too bewildered to look away, watched as Nux pawed for a moment inside of the fabric, pulling his hand out a moment later, fingers covered in sticky, pale ejaculate. He eyed his come-covered hand in what could only be terror.

Wait. Think.

He _did_ ask for permission. And Nux _did_ say it was okay… but it seemed like he must not have understood what he was asking, what he was agreeing to. 

When Max thought about it, he couldn't remember using the whole phrase, _'Nux, you seem to be enjoying yourself so far, as am I, so do you mind if I take the next step and get you off?'_

Hm. They'd misunderstood each other. Maybe Nux had liked Max touching him, but hadn't expected to enjoy it in that way, or to go that far with it. They'd gotten carried away and now the shock was settling in.

"I… what's happening? What's wrong with me?"

Max snapped, patience thinning as Nux continued to babble. "Wrong? What do you mean 'wrong'? Are you hurt? Angry?" 

Nux cave him an incredulous look, as if the issue should be obvious, and held up his sticky hand. "This… whatever just happened to me… What even _is_ this stuff?"

Max furrowed his brow, glancing between Nux's face and hand. He shook his head helplessly. 

"That's just… cum."

The Boy's nose twitched in confusion. "Come where?"

Max pointed, " _Cum_ , on your hand."

"You're not making sense!"

"Have you…" Max faltered as it dawned on him. The confusion, the shock. Nux didn't seem to have a clue what was happening. It couldn't possibly… "Have you _never_ had an orgasm before?"

"What's an orgasm?"

The older man blinked, quirked an eyebrow helplessly, pointed at the other's crotch, and grunted.

Nux breathed heavily, looking down at himself and then back at Max. "An… or…gasm?"

Max nodded, hoping to finally settle the Boy's fears, but Nux only cursed, running his goo-less hand nervously over his peach-fuzzed head.

"That sounds serious," he muttered darkly. He pursed his lips, steeling himself, before turning to Max. "Is it serious? I mean, Larry and Barry are bad enough. And they've let off lately. They were getting better even! And now this!" He moaned pitiably, head lolling against the rock as he bemoaned his fate. "What a way to die, pissing white goop!"

"No, it's… not serious," Max spoke carefully, "Not dangerous. It even feels pretty good, yeah?"

"But it's… an illness, right? Another symptom." Suddenly Nux's face went from distraught to delighted, and before Max could even process the change, he was back to talking like he drove: at dangerous speeds. 

"Oooh, maybe you can help! Like before! I mean, I know you're not my Blood Bag anymore, you're not a _thing_ , I get that but- but what if we did another transfusion, like before? The Organic did it all the time for us sick Boys. Some more of that full-life, high-octane blood, that'll set me back to right. All better, no more orgasms! Worth a try, yeah?" He finished, eyebrows raised in a hopeful quirk.

Max blinked.

And blinked again.

"Nux," Max spoke slowly, trying to keep Nux's attention long enough to explain. "Orgasms are not an illness. They're perfectly normal. You're not dying."

"I'm… not?" Nux's face was scrunched in disbelief. "Really? Then… what _is_ an orgasm?"

"It's just… a natural reaction."

"But why? What's it for?"

"Well," Max grunted uncomfortably, "For breeding, but-"

"You _breeded_ me??," the Boy gasped, looking violated.

"NO, you- that can't happen!" Max glared, then sighed. 

What was he doing? This was awkward. He wasn't used to talking this much, especially about _this_. But as much as he tried to reason that he could leave Nux to figure this out on his own, he pitied the kid. Apparently the strengths a War Boy upbringing had in terms of teaching engine repair and war paint application, it lacked in basic biology. And being the one to bring this revelation to light, Max felt he owed poor Nux some kind of explanation.

It would be useless unless he started with the basics. "We two don't have the parts to breed together. Got the same parts," he pointed roughly between their crotches. "To breed, you'd need a female- like one of the Sisters," he jerked a thumb up towards their quarters inside the tower,, "They've got different parts than us- and a male." He gestured between the two of them. " _And_ you'd have to do a lot more than what we just did."

Nux nodded slowly, digesting the information, then asked, "And what were we doing then?"

"I was touching you," Max shrugged. "Your body must've thought it felt shine, and you had an orgasm."

"And pissed white goop in my pants?"

"I… well… it's not _piss_." Max cleared his throat. "What happened is, you got an erection. Your cock gets all hard, and kinda bigger, and then it shoots your seed- that white stuff. And it feels like, well… good, " he finished lamely. This was too many words. Why was he having to explain this? He'd have to have a word with Furiosa to discuss working Sex Ed. into the standard War Boy curriculum.

That would be a fun talk.

Nux still looked skeptical. "Okay," he snorted, rolling his eyes a little. "That sounds fake, but okay."

"It's the truth," he sighed. "It's called sex. People have it all the time, with each other or with themselves, just getting off. Haven't your… bits ever gotten stiff before? Or you woke up with that stuff in your pants," he pointed once again at the cum, now drying sticky on Nux's hand.

"Maybe," Nux mumbled. "Well… I used to get these weird dreams." 

Max grunted encouragingly, and Nux continued. 

"Nice dreams. Dreams about driving the War Rig. Or working on my coupe, fixing 'er up, good and careful. Or Joe's Great Gigahorse itself, starin' under the hood and watching all that chrome an' iron flashing. And sometimes, I'd wake up and, erm," Nux cleared his throat guiltily, "There'd be a mess."

Max furrowed his brow helplessly. Leave it to a War Boy to have wet dreams about fixing cars.

"I thought it was another part of being sick, you know? It's never happened when I'm awake before. After seeing what some of the other Boys went through, it didn't seem unlikely. The Organic, he just laughed at me when I told him, but that was his reaction to a lot of our symptoms."

"The only thing it's a symptom of is being an adult human being," Max assured. "It happens to everyone. Girls, too, but it's a little different for them."

"How is it different?"

"Well, uh," Max shifted awkwardly. "They have a different part, it goes in instead of out. Instead of shooting that stuff, their organ gets wet- like a lubricant- and stretches open. And if you've got a male and a female having sex, he can put his bits inside her bits, shoot his seed, and if the conditions are right, that's how breeding can happen."

Nux nodded slowly, digesting the information. "That all sounds… so weird."

Max shrugged. He supposed it was a little odd to hear for the first time.

"Hmm." The Boy was watching him, lips pursed, thinking it over. Max raised an eyebrow at the scrutiny, and Nux seemed to decide something, settling back against the wall. 

"I don't believe you," he finally declared.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the lovely comments! :D Apologies for the delay in updating; I am a slow writer as it is, and life/computer problems have gotten in the way. Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> _Previously:_  
>  Nux nodded slowly, digesting the information.  "That all sounds… so weird."
> 
>  
> 
> _Max shrugged.  He supposed it was a little odd to hear for the first time._
> 
>  
> 
> _"Hmm."  The Boy was watching him, lips pursed, thinking it over.  Max raised an eyebrow at the scrutiny, and Nux seemed to decide something, settling back against the wall._
> 
>  
> 
> _"I don't believe you," he finally declared._

Max snorted. "If you need more information on girl-bits, you'll have to ask one of the Sisters. Capable might be willing, but I wouldn't ask Toast if I were you; she usually has something sharp, or loaded, nearby."

"Not just that." Nux shook his head, speaking skeptically, " _'Orgasms'. 'Erections'._ It's all nonsense, isn't it?"

"What?" Max grunted. "No."

"You're messing with me. Or lying, to make me feel better about dying."

"I'm _not_."

Nux hummed, considering a moment before he shrugged. "Prove it."

"What?"

Nux shrugged. "If it's really safe, and normal, fine. But _prove_ it. Show me, show me on you," he insisted, already scooting closer and looking pointedly at Max's crotch.

Max pulled his knees up, shielding his crotch. "I am _not_ -"

"See? I knew you were making it up," Nux sneered. "Trying to trick me. Make a fool out of me. It won't work."

"Nux!" Max said warningly, but Nux met him with a challenging look. He scoffed. "It's… usually a private thing."

The younger man gaped disbelievingly, "You just did it to me!"

"I thought we both knew what was happening!"

"Well, now you've caught me up," Nux said matter-of-factly. "So, how 'bout it then? Your turn."

It was Max's turn to look skeptical. Sure, a few minutes ago, he'd been eager for such an interaction, but realizing he had taken things farther than Nux's understanding had put a damper on that.

"You seemed keen a minute ago," Nux said after a moment. He deflated. "Nevermind. You don't have to."

Max pursed pink lips. No, it's not that he wasn't _interested_. But he still felt guilty for taking it too far. "I …don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"I don't want to make _you_ uncomfortable," Nux parroted back, sadly. He sighed, and moved to stand up. "You don't have to. If it's really true, I guess I can ask someone else to show me."

Suddenly, Max had a brief vision of Nux walking the halls of the Citadel, asking random War Boys, _'Hey, can you show me what an erection is? What can I do to get you to have an orgasm?'_

Max blinked, coming back to reality, and realized he was now holding tightly onto Nux's arm. The Boy was crouched awkwardly over him, as he had been trying to stand. 

Max relaxed his grip, gently encouraging Nux to sit back down. He settled rather close, kneeling between Max's legs and watching him intently.

"Fine, yeah," Max grunted. His guilt for this was one thing, he decided. But his guilt if he let Nux walk away without understanding at least the basics of sex would be much worse. A curious Nux was certain to find someone willing, if not well-intended. "Yeah, I'll show you."

Nux grinned. "Okay," he breathed, nodding excitedly.

Max fumbled with his pants zipper, tugging the fabric open to reveal his manhood.

Nux stared openly at his crotch for a long moment. "It's not doing anything."

Max cleared his throat, not looking at him. "The first part is to get an erection. I just… need a minute," he mumbled. It was awkward at best; hard to get in the right mood after Nux's panic had dispelled his interest from before. It wasn't something he usually did on command; he usually only indulged if his body insisted, which wasn't too often anymore. He closed his eyes, trying to concentrate.

"Would it help if I… c-could I help?"

Max opened his eyes wide. Nux was watching his face, looking uncertain.

"Like you were doing to me before," he continued. "That's part of it, right? The touching? I mean, I don't really get how it works, but you can walk me through it, yeah?"

Max gulped and looked anywhere but at those big, blue eyes. How could someone who had a skull carved into their face look so innocent at the same time? How was that fair? He felt his cock twitch slightly at the thought of Nux's helping hands- well, at least that would solve that problem. He braced himself before meeting Nux's eyes, lips pursed. "You sure?"

Nux nodded eagerly. Max only narrowed his eyes doubtfully, so Nux added, "Yeah, yes. I'm _sure_ I'm sure."

A beat, and Max nodded, shifting slightly. "If you feel uncomfortable, just tell me, we'll stop."

"Okay."

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

" _Okay_ , come on." Nux settled into a kneeling position in front of him, pants still unzipped and hanging open unabashedly. His hands were hovering inches above Max's manhood, ready for action but unsure what they should be doing. "Tell me what to do."

Max felt his blood pulse pointedly at the words. He licked his lips, "Well… to start, you can touch me. Like I was touching you before."

"Like this?" Nux asked, immediately shoving a hand to cup at Max's crotch rather roughly.

Max flinched, recoiling at the sudden contact. Immediately the hand was withdrawn, and the Boy attached to it was looking up at him apologetically. "Aah, no," Max tried to keep his voice level. The kid didn't know any better. "No, before that. When I was just touching-"

"My face?"

"Yeah," Max breathed. "We can start there."

Nux nodded dutifully, leaning forward and bringing his long-fingered hands up to Max's face. He hesitated a second, before reaching out with his middle digit, and drawing it slowly down over his cheek.

"Like that?"

Max nodded.

Nux looked pleased, and added more fingers to his exploration of Max's features.

"You were following my scars," Nux said, and Max grunted an affirmative. "You don't have as many to go by, here." He had found one though, and as he spoke, his thumb hooked over the scythe-shaped mark on his right cheekbone. Their eyes met, and Nux smiled shyly.

Next, his fingers found Max's hair, and began to comb through it. "It's so scruffy, and hot."

Max gave a non-committal shrug; he supposed the thought of a full head of hair must be weird to someone who spent their whole life as bald as they could be.

"Not as long as the girls', though. I dunno how Cape can stand it."

His fingers moved back behind Max's ears, and he shivered. The Boy tilted his head quizzically, and Max shrugged. "They're, um. Sensitive."

"That's good, then?"

Max nodded, and Nux took the cue, tracing the shells of his ears. Max's eyes fell closed as he tugged gently on the fleshy lobes, fingers dipping against the tender skin behind them.

Nux seemed to be enjoying himself, and minutes passed as he toyed with Max's ears. Max let himself enjoy it, too, alternating between sighs and short breaths as the War Boy effectively worked him up. Without warning, Nux suddenly pinched one ear a little roughly, and Max jerked up with a gasp.

He glared slightly at Nux, who merely giggled. "Sorry," he grinned, "You're just making the weirdest faces."

Then Nux shifted. Using one hand to balance against the wall, he moved his face to examine Max's ear more closely, and unwittingly let out a long, hot breath against the sensitive skin.

Max moaned rather loudly at the sensation, and Nux blinked up at him in surprise.

He paused, frowning. "Your face is all red. Did I do something wrong?"

Max shook his head mutely. He gently touched Nux's elbow and looked downwards, urging him to do the same. Blue eyes widened.

"Ohh," Nux breathed, jaw dropping at the sight of Max's hard cock, nudging earnestly out of his trousers. "I-I don't believe it," he gasped as he marveled at the sight. "That's from me touching you? I did that?"

Max shrugged, and Nux could clearly read his look that said _'I told you so'_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *doesn't update fic for over a year*  
> ...  
> *suddenly finishes fic*  
> Uhhh so yeah! Enjoy the final installment!
> 
> ;w;

**_Previously:_ **

_"Ohh," Nux breathed, jaw dropping at the sight of Max's hard cock, nudging earnestly out of his trousers.  "I-I don't believe it," he gasped as he marveled at the sight.  "That's from me touching you?  I did that?"_

_Max shrugged, and Nux could clearly read his look that said <i>'I told you so'</i>. _

~~~

Nux grinned. "So that's an ‘eee-rection’, then?  Shine," he breathed.  He licked his lips, looking a little nervous as he looked back up at Max, hands inching downwards.  "Y-you want… S-should I-?"

Max grunted encouragingly, then pointedly added, "Gently."

His cock lay pointing up towards his belly, leaning against his left thigh.  Tentatively, Nux reached forward, petting softly along the length.  It twitched beneath his fingertips and he giggled nervously, looking up at Max for direction.

"You can grip it," Max suggested.  He remembered Nux's expertise with cars and thought a comparison to something familiar might help, so he added, "Like a stick shift."

Obediently, Nux took him in his hand, thumb glossing briefly over the head.  Max groaned in appreciation at the feel of the warm, work-roughened hand gripping him firmly.  Then he felt Nux moving his hand… back and forth?  What?

"Um…"

"Isn't this right?" Nux frowned, continuing to jiggle his hand purposefully backward and forward.  "You said to move it like a stick shift."

"I said _grip it_ like a stick shift," Max corrected.  "Then you move your hand _up and down_ along the shaft."

Nux's brow knotted in confusion.  "… That is  _not_  what you do with a stick shift."

Max tsked in annoyance, and shifted his position, swatting Nux's hand away.  He took himself in his own hand, demonstrating the intended motion.  "It's more like… like lubricating… a, um… piston.  In fact…"  He withdrew his hand and spat on his palm, then brought it down again to spread the saliva over his length.  "Mmm, see?  Like that."

Steadily, Max worked himself into a rhythm.  Nux watched for a long moment, fascinated as the pink head popped repeatedly out of Max’s tight fist.  Max hissed appreciatively at the sensation, pressing under the head like he knew he liked.  “Later, you can try this on yourself.  Figure out just what you like, yeah?  But you can practice on me first.”

Nux looked up at him, brows raised in question, and Max gave a short nod, pulling his hand off his cock.  The Boy reached out hesitantly, but paused to lift his hand to his mouth and spat in his palm.  Max gave a reassuring twitch of his mouth, and gasped as Nux’s hand made contact.

This time, he knew how to grip it, and squeezed experimentally.  “It’s hard,” he observed, as he started to move like he’d been shown.  "But it’s still all silky smooth, too.  Strange.  How does it do that?  Get all stiff like that?"

Max shrugged, "It, uhh...  fills up with blood.  You get turned on, and,” he gasped, the sensation making it hard to focus.  Nux was a good student, and was jerking him at the same speed he’d demonstrated moments before.  “Fuck, yes, like that... your body sends a bunch of blood to… to make it stiff."

"That's why it's so hot?"

Max grunted in confirmation.

Nux smirked.  "You and your high-octane blood.  More uses for it every day, huh?"  He frowned, no doubt regretting the reference to his blood.  He told Max constantly how guilty he felt about having used it, even if he didn’t know better at the time.  “This time it’s a good thing, though, right?  You said…”

Max smiled fondly at him.  “Yes, Nux.  So long as everyone involved is okay with it, this can be a very good thing.”

Nux smiled back, looking shy and sweet and innocent for all that he was a carved-up Blackthumb Ex-War Boy with a cock in his hand.  

Nux pulled his serrated lip between his teeth as he focused on the task at hand.  He worked with one hand for a few minutes before switching to the other, experimenting with different speed and pressure.  Max muttered encouragement, and Nux drank in his hisses and sighs, studying his reaction in the fluttering light of the low fire.

“Really good…. getting close,” Max breathed, and Nux continued pumping with renewed vigor.  He was getting the hang of it quickly, working in a twist of his wrist on the upstroke that had Max moaning.  “Oohh, just like that, yeah.”

"Come on," Nux murmured, hand moving frantically.  His brow tightened in concentration as he worried his ruined lips between his teeth.  "Come on, you can do it.

"Nnnghh-Ggh!"  Max groaned, eyes squeezed shut as his release overtook him.  He heard Nux's breath hitch, and looked down- to see his cum splattering across the War Boy's abdomen and chest as he rode out his climax.  He watched as it dripped hotly, obscenely,  from the edge of the V8 scar.  Nux wiped a hand over the mess, forming sticky strings that clung and dripped from his fingers.  Max gaped.   _Damn._

Nux held his hand up to his nose, breathing in the pungent scent of spunk.  He eyed it curiously, like a new car part he hadn’t seen before and was trying figure out where he could fit it.  For a moment, Max thought he was about to lick his fingers clean, but he seemed to think better of it, and wiped the mess off on his perpetually grimy pants.  

“So…” Nux grinned, looking back up at Max, “I guess you were telling the truth, then.”

“Heh,” Max huffed as he fixed his pants, zipping his manhood out of sight.  “Yeah.”

“Sorry for doubting you,” Nux winced, his hand picking idly at the scars across his chest.  “Just… had never happened before.”  He fiddled with the center gear carved in his skin and frowned pensively.  “There’s so much they never told us.”

“Nux, hey,” Max grunted, urging Nux to meet his eyes.  He reached and gently took the hand from Nux’s chest, running his thumb soothingly over the rough knuckles.  Sticky, but warm.  “No worries.”

Nux smiled gratefully and twined their fingers together, scooting closer and resuming his position against Max’s side.  He sighed pleasantly, turning his wide blue eyes up to the sparkling sky.  “Um.  So.  Maybe… we could do that again some  time?  The sex-thing.”

Max blinked, thoughts flickering.  He should get back on the road in a few days.  There were supplies he needed to get.  Water, food.  Fuel.  Furiosa said that fuel was scarce these days while negotiations lagged with the other settlements.  Bullets, too.  Made it stupid to rush out into the waste without being properly prepared.  

Maybe it would make more sense to stay a few weeks, make sure he had adequate supplies.  Furi could certainly use his help in the meantime.  

Nux felt so warm at his side.

“Yeah.  If you want to.”

“I want to, yeah,” Nux beamed.  He nuzzled Max’s neck enthusiastically, sighing, “Yeah, yeah.”

“Yeah,” Max nodded gently, resting his cheek upon Nux’s shaved head.  “I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Soooooorrrrrrryy I left this unfinished for so long! I had this mostly written but couldn't manage to polish it up enough where I felt comfortable posting it until now. Hope people enjoy this at least!)


End file.
